Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical assembly, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram showing a conventional light guide plate 100 disposed on a frame 120. The conventional light guide plate 100 includes two rectangular flange lugs 101 respectively disposed on two sides of the light guide plate 100, and the frame 120 includes two recesses 121 corresponding to the flange lugs 101. Therefore, the light guide plate 100 can be positioned in the frame 120 by inserting the flange lugs 101 into the recesses 121. As shown in FIG. 1, in order to prevent the flange lugs 101 from being broken caused by impacting the frame 120, cushions 140 are generally installed on the two sides of the flange lugs 101 and adhered in the recesses 121 of the frame 120 by an adhesive 142 to increase the stability of the light guide plate 100.
However, the process for assembling the light guide plate 100 with the frame 120 is relatively difficult and time-consuming, thus causing high manpower cost and rework cost. In addition, because the thickness of the light guide plate 100 itself is very thin, the contact surfaces between the cushions 140 and the frame 120 are limited. The adhesive force of the cushions will be decreased. Accordingly, when the frame 120 and the light guide plate 100 bear on relatively big shake and impact, the cushions 140 will not keep its efficacy effectively and maybe fallen off due to lower adhesive force.